


Surprises

by koyukis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyukis/pseuds/koyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not a very known fact that Misaki Yata was not a morning person. Never was, and never will be. And like most non-morning people, Misaki tended to get very irritable when woken up much too early for his liking. Unfortunately for him, a certain third-in-command of Sceptre 4 was not about to pass up the chance to annoy his favorite skateboarder that day. SaruMi. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

It was not a very known fact, even with the members of Homra (though they did catch on to it a few times.), that Misaki Yata was not a morning person. Never was, and never will be.

And like most non-morning people, Misaki tended to get very irritable and short-tempered when woken up much too early for his liking. Even more so if it was by the person he definitely did not want to see or hear from first thing in the morning.

Unfortunately for him however, a certain third-in-command of Sceptre 4 was not about to pass up the chance to annoy his favorite skateboarder that day.

So one could imagine his annoyance when Misaki woke one blazing hot day in the middle of July to the loud beeping of his phone, which vibrated strongly in his pocket.

Groaning, Misaki detached his arm from his eyes and blinked groggily up at a red ceiling, wondering where he was and why the hell he was here. He blinked and then let out a small noise of annoyance and irritation as he dug his still ringing phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

_Fushimi Saruhiko calling…_

Misaki only groaned even more irritatedly before choosing to ignore the call and sitting up. Staring blearily around the room, he discovered that he was lying on the couch of the Homra bar, a stuffy blanket laid over him and his skateboard leaning against the nearest wall.

Running a hand through his chestnut hair, Misaki wondered vaguely why he was here and stared up at the ceiling, as if the answers could be found there.

Seconds later, his cellphone rang beside him and groaning, he grabbed it and flipped it open again, glaring at the screen as if it had done him a serious offense.

_Fushimi Saruhiko calling…_

Grinding his teeth, it took all of Misaki's strength not to pound his cellphone into wire and metal ruins and managed to ignore the call and practically slam his cellphone down on the table in utter rage, letting out a loud cry of frustration as he did so.

"Good morning to you too, Yata-chan."

Misaki immediately looked up to find Kusanagi Izumo standing behind the bar, polishing an already-sparkling wineglass, regarding Misaki with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Grabbing his phone and pocketing it, Misaki jumped to his feet and glared at Kusanagi. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

Kusanagi raised his eyebrows at him, looking mildly surprised. "So you don't remember then?"

Misaki scowled. "You bet your ass I don't remember!"

"Anything?"

"Would I even be asking you if I did?"

Kusanagi sighed and placed the wineglass back down on the bar top. "Well, as far as I can tell, you got into a fight with Fushimi-kun again. Long story short, you got knocked out I guess and Kamamoto was kind enough to bring you here, since it was near, and well, we tried to make you come to but you wouldn't so we graciously allowed you to crash here for the night."

Only one thing seemed to register to Misaki throughout this whole explanation. "I was knocked out by that fucking monkey?!" He cried out in rage.

A small chuckle escaped Kusanagi's lips. "It would seem so."

Before Misaki could rage even more and call Saruhiko even more offensive names, his cellphone rang and vibrated in his pocket. All eyes in the room turned to Misaki.

"Shit." Misaki cursed under his breath and took out his cellphone.

_Fushimi Saruhiko calling…_

Misaki let out another frustrated cry and ignored Saru's third call, snapping his cellphone shut with such force that he was sure it had broken the screen a little bit.

"Let me guess." A small smile played on Kusanagi's lips. "That was Fushimi-kun."

Misaki sighed exasperatedly and stomped over to the bar, where he sat at one of the bar stools and glared angrily at the shiny surface of the bar top. "That fucking monkey…Knocking me out and then having the fucking guts to call me this fucking early in the fucking morning."

Just as Misaki spoke, his cellphone rang in his hand but this time, it was his message alert tone. Misaki gritted his teeth as he flipped his cellphone open. "I swear, if this is from that fucking bastard…"

And sure enough, it was.

_One new message from Fushimi Saruhiko_

Misaki glared at the screen as he opened the message and read it.

_Misaki~_

Why won't you answer my calls?

"God fucking dammit I knew it!" Misaki said through gritted teeth as he rapidly typed out an angry response before turning his phone off and thrusting it deep into his pocket, all the while muttering different but equally colorful curses under his breath.

Kusanagi chuckled. "He wasn't lying then. You really do get exceptionally cranky in the morning."

Misaki's head immediately turned to Kusanagi with narrowed eyes. "Who wasn't lying?"

"Ohh…" Kusanagi gave another small chuckle, this time accompanied by a sly smile before saying, "Fushimi-kun."

Misaki felt like he was on the brink of committing murder. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew that his body was now glowing with a red aura that clearly meant bad news to whoever had caused him to be like this.

"And exactly when," he said in a dangerously soft voice, "did that fucking monkey tell you this?"

Kusanagi however didn't look at all fazed by this. He only smiled at Misaki, amused. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a loud ringing sound rent the air. Kusanagi blinked and looked down. "Excuse me for a moment, Yata-chan," he said, before pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, flipping it open, and putting it to his ear. "Kusanagi speaking."

Misaki momentarily forgot his rage and gave out another long frustrated sigh. He reached up to his head and it was then that he realized that he didn't have his beanie. His eyes immediately fell on the couch but even as Misaki started rummaging around in the blankets, he couldn't find it. It wasn't on the floor, under the table, or anywhere near at all.

Before Misaki could even begin to wonder when or where he had last seen it, he heard Kusanagi saying, "Yeah, he's right here. Yata-chan!"

Misaki straightened up from looking under the couch and turned to Kusanagi. "What happened to my beanie?" He said, pointing at his hair.

Kusanagi didn't look at all alarmed or surprised. "Kamamoto brought you here without it, I don't know anything else. Anyway, Fushimi-kun's on the phone right now and he wants to talk to you." This being said, Kusanagi held his phone out to Misaki, who looked at it in utter horror.

"How did he even get your fucking number?" He said, scowling at Kusanagi, who gave an impatient scoff and pushed the phone into Misaki's hand.

Misaki immediately held it away from him. "Nuh-uh. I'm not talking to that fucking bastard first thing in the fucking morning."

Kusanagi only shrugged his shoulders before resuming his task of polishing the wineglass. "Suit yourself. He did mention something about coming here himself if you didn't answer though."

Misaki didn't think there was anything more unfair in this world than being given this choice. If he chose to ignore Saru's call, the man himself was going to come over there and would probably force Misaki to talk to him. But if he answered the phone, then he was still going to have to endure that bastard's annoying voice in his ear. It was feeling traitorously one-sided to Misaki and with great reluctance and much muttered cursing, he put the phone to his ear, gave Kusanagi one long, hard, murderous glare, and muttered into the phone, "Yatagarasu."

The moment Misaki heard Saru's voice in the receiver, he immediately regretted his decision.

_"Mi~Sa~Ki~!"_

"Just fucking get to the point already, dammit, before I change my mind and end this motherfucking call!" Misaki yelled impatiently into the phone.

There was a soft chuckle on the other line then Saru said, his voice calm, _"I want you to meet me at that old spot where we used to hang out. You know, in that park, the one with all those flowers?"_

Quite despite himself, Misaki felt himself blushing at the thought of those flower fields where he and Saru had used to sit during their middle school days. But almost immediately, he scowled and said, "And the fuck should I do that?"

Another chuckle. _"Because I want you to."_

"That's not a good enough reason!"

_"It is to me. Be there in 10 minutes. I expect no less from you, Mi~sa~ki~!"_

"Will you shut the fuck up with that already!"

_"Oh and I've got a surprise for you too, so you better come."_

"Well in case you didn't know until now, I don't fucking trust you or anything you give me as a fucking surprise!"

 _"Oh come on, you should have at least seen this coming. It is that time of the year after all."_ Misaki could practically hear the smirk in the bastard's voice.

Misaki rolled his eyes. "FYI, it isn't fucking Christmas."

Saru sighed. _"Of course it isn't Christmas! That wasn't even what I was talking about."_

"Well it isn't Halloween either! Or Easter or even fucking Valentines!"

_"…Misaki, what day is it today?"_

"What?" Misaki frowned. "What the hell-"

_"Just answer the question. What day is it today?"_

"Uhh…" Misaki turned to look at Kusanagi, who raised both his eyebrows at him imploringly.

There was a pause and then Saru gave a small disbelieving sound. _"Wait, wait, wait…Are you telling me that you've…forgotten?"_

Misaki frowned. "I didn't even fucking say anything. And forgotten what exactly?!" He was starting to get really impatient.

Another pause and then loud derisive laughter suddenly started issuing from the phone. Misaki drew back in shock and stared at the phone condescendingly. "Fucking-" He could still hear Saru's laughter. He gave Kusanagi a look that clearly said, "What is up with this guy?" before placing the phone back to his ear and practically shouting into it, "What the fucking hell was that for?!"

Saru's laughter began to die down and before long had completely stopped. Giving one last small chuckle, he said, _"Well if you can't even remember what day it is today, then I guess it's my job to refresh your memory. Ten minutes. No more, no less."_ And the call ended with a small beep.

The moment the call ended, Kusanagi snatched his phone away from Misaki's fingers, stowed it safely away in his pocket, then returned to polishing his bar top. "So what did Fushimi-kun want?" he asked without looking up from his work.

"Tsch!" Misaki shook his head and sat back down on a bar stool. "How am I supposed to know? That motherfucking bastard's never clear with what he wants!" However, Misaki couldn't help but wonder what day it was and why Saru had to call him this early just for some surprise.

"Yata-chan, just tell me what the guy said." Kusanagi rephrased.

Misaki looked reluctant but rested his elbows on the bar and said, "He wants me to meet him somewhere in 10 minutes."

Kusanagi checked his watch. "You mean 9."

"Whatever."

A long silent pause followed, in which Misaki, grumbling crossly to himself, picked at a scab on his arm and Kusanagi continued his relentless job of making sure the already-shiny bar top was even more shiny when he was done.

"Hey Kusanagi-san, what day is it today?"

"Hm?" Kusanagi looked up at Misaki. "I can't be sure. But somewhere around the middle of July. As you might be able to tell by the temperature."

Misaki frowned down at his reflection on the sparkling bar top. Middle of July. What the hell was that supposed to mean to him? Was there some sort of event during this time of the year that was supposed to be significant to him? Misaki couldn't even begin to understand.

"So are you going?"

"What?" Misaki said quickly, looking up at Kusanagi.

"Are you going to go and meet Fushimi-kun in…" Here, Kusanagi glanced at his watch. "8 minutes?"

Misaki scoffed. "No way in hell. That fucking monkey can just kiss my ass."

Kusanagi looked at Misaki over the tops of his glasses. "Where are you going to meet anyway?"

"What would it fucking matter, I'm not going!" Misaki said frustratingly, getting up and marching over to his skateboard, which he grabbed and carried under his arm as he stomped over to the door.

Kusanagi sighed and straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Misaki pull the door open. "Would you calm down please? You make godzilla look like a freaking ant." Kusanagi said. "And also, where are you going?"

"To go find my beanie." Misaki grumbled, pointing at his hair as he walked through the door.

"Sure you don't need any help with that?"

"Nah." Misaki replied gruffly, before setting the skateboard down on the ground, mounting it and skating off down the street.

Finally thankful that he had gotten out of there and now had some more time to think, Misaki navigated his way towards a narrow alleyway in between two buildings, which he knew led to a maze of back alleys right in the middle of the city and which would probably grant him a few minutes of perfect solitude.

As he navigated past and over the trash cans and stray cardboard boxes, Misaki thought about what this big surprise Saru had in store for him was.

Misaki scoffed as he ollied over an overturned trash can. "Like I even want to find out." He muttered.

But he couldn't stop himself from being curious about what it could be and above all this, what the hell was so important about this day?!

_Well, only one way to find out right?_

Misaki scowled and shook his head. Oh, no. Never, not in this life nor in the life after, was he going to go and meet that bastard somewhere just because he told him to. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!

_But why are you even so apprehensive about it?_

Misaki gritted his teeth and went around a stack of precariously piled boxes. "Because it's fucking Saru, that's why…"

_Well it's just Saru. You've dealt with that guy a thousand times before didn't you? It can't really be that bad._

"Well…" Misaki grumbled. "I did beat that guy a few times before…I could just do it again once I've found out what this whole fucking thing is about…"

_Yeah, that's like killing two birds with one stone. You get to beat up Saru for knocking you out yesterday and you can find out what this whole fiasco is about._

"Yeah…" Misaki muttered "That could work…"

Then almost at once, Misaki let out a cry of frustration. (as he seemed to be doing quite a lot today.) "I must be out of my fucking mind! The fuck was I even thinking about! The fuck was I even talking to - WHOA!" Misaki swerved quickly to the left, narrowly avoiding falling into the ungodly contents of a dumpster.

Sighing in relief, Misaki shook his head. He had to concentrate, or else he was going to hurt himself, before he would even meet Saru.

But no matter how hard Misaki tried not to, his mind couldn't seem to stop wandering over to the supposed surprise Saru had for him and what this was all about. The curiousity was almost too much to bear and Misaki just wanted to know why this particular day was of such importance that Saru expected him to remember it.

_Well, there's nothing for it now, is there?_

Misaki sighed as he came to a decision.

"I am so going to regret this…" He muttered under his breath as he turned left in what he supposed was the right direction to go to if you wanted to go to a certain flowery park.

  


~*~*~*~

He saw Saru before Saru saw him.

The third-in-command of Sceptre 4 was sitting alone on a bench, staring moodily out at a field of bright multi-colored flowers, his hands crossed over his chest. As usual, he wore his blue Sceptre 4 uniform and had his sword strapped to his side. He looked bored. (But that wasn't really much of a surprise.)

For a moment, Misaki was reluctant to go and approach Saru. Hidden behind a nearby tree, he tried to see if he was carrying anything that might look even a bit like something he would have given to him as a surprise but oddly enough, he had nothing on him but his sword.

Misaki balled his hands into fists at his side and he tried his best to calm himself. But something just wouldn't seem to sit still with him. Somehow, the thought that he was going here on Saru's request and that he was probably seconds away from doing it made him feel nervous all of a sudden. He had never felt like this with Saru before and Misaki did not like it.

Oh just get over there and get it over with.

Misaki nodded and sucked in a breath before marching rather stiffly towards Saru. As if he could sense his presence, Saru turned just in time to see Misaki stop right behind the bench. Smirking, Saru got up, hands in his pockets. "I have to admit, I never expected you to actually show up."

Misaki aimed his best glare at the man. "Just shut the fuck up and get on with it!"

Saru continued to smirk at Misaki but didn't say anything.

Misaki felt the weight of the smirk on him and feeling oddly uncomfortable, tried looking away at the flower fields or at the other people in the park (which, much to Misaki's disgust, turned out to be little children with their parents and couples.)

After quite a long pause wherein Misaki had tried his best not to make any eye contact, he turned back to Saru and wasn't at all surprised to find that his smirk had only grown bigger.

"Well?" He said impatiently. "Are you going to tell me or should I just fucking leave?"

It took quicker than Misaki expected for him to answer.

"Happy birthday, Misaki."

The chestnut-haired skateboarder was vaguely aware of the words that Saru had just said but now he could do nothing but stare at the man, stunned.

 _Happy birthday_ …Did he just say 'happy birthday'?

And the way he had just said 'Misaki' wasn't the way that he usually said his name, in that high, mocking voice. It sounded almost…normal, like how a friend would say it.

"What…What did you say…?" Misaki asked, despite him knowing full well what he had just said.

Saru chuckled but didn't sound at all tired or exasperated when he repeated the words, using the same tone. In fact, he sounded almost amused.

"What…" Misaki stared down at the ground as the meaning of the words began to sink in. His birthday. It was his _birthday_.

_It was his motherfucking birthday!_

_"And I completely forgot!"_ He mentally punched himself in the face and for good measure, even hit himself with his bat.

Saru smirked even more. "And now for my surprise."

Misaki looked up at him, looking as if he had only just seen him. "What-"

But before he could continue, Saru had taken his chin in between his fingers, had closed his eyes and had leaned forward, crushing their lips together in a kiss.

Misaki had to admit, he had not been expecting that.

Of all the wild things that Saru had to give to him as a surprise for his birthday, it had to be this!

Misaki immediately felt all the heat in his body rush to his face. Suddenly all he could think about and all that he could see was Saru kissing him.

And that was when it hit him hard like a hammer.

Saru was kissing him.

Fushimi Saruhiko was kissing him.

_Fushimi Saruhiko was kissing him, Yata Misaki, on his birthday, here in the park where they used to hang out together._

Misaki had no idea how much time passed before Saru finally drew back, an oddly satisfied look on his face. For what felt like dog years to Misaki, he could only stare at Saru in shock and slight confusion, not knowing what to do, what to say, nor even what to think, barely even aware that he had dropped his bat and his skateboard. He could only stand there, rooted to the spot, frozen, as he stared at Saru with wide amber eyes.

And strangely enough, the first emotion that he felt when he finally came to was not rage, like he had expected. But…happiness.

 _No, that's not the right word…_ Misaki thought.

This didn't feel much like happiness. It felt like more than that. A strange kind of elatedness, relief even. Like he had been waiting for this for such a long time and now, he had finally had it. Misaki couldn't explain it any more than he could have predicted it.

Saru was the first to say something. "Happy birthday." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Misaki blinked then realized only then and there that they were in a _public_ park and that almost everyone around them was staring at them. Misaki felt himself turn red in embarrassment as he glanced wildly around at all the people staring at him and Saru.

A few couples were staring at the both of them in shock, apparently not sure what to make of the situation. Parents were glaring at them disapprovingly, looking scandalized as they covered their children's eyes with their hands or pulled them away towards another part of the park. The only people who didn't seem at all bothered by the whole scene were a group of teenage girls in high school uniforms, who were giggling and whispering to each other excitedly and glancing at Misaki and Saru through the corners of their eyes. Misaki even saw one of them surreptitiously slip her camera phone into her bag, looking like Christmas had come early, and there was no doubt in the young skateboarder's mind that she had just taken a picture of the whole scene, maybe even a video.

And before Misaki could contain himself, he turned, glaring, on Saru. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" He shouted.

Saru only smirked. "I thought you might like my little surprise for you."

"I-I-I…!" Misaki tried hard to find any words, any at all, to say but his mind was oddly blank and he couldn't seem to think of anything to say. It was frustrating, but although he felt his anger rising, there was still that feeling of strange elatedness deep inside his gut and there seemed to be no way of getting rid of it.

Before he even knew it, Saru had taken his hand and smiled. "So, you're a year older now huh? Must feel nice."

Misaki could only stare at him. But this time, it wasn't still because of the shock of what had just happened. This time, Misaki was staring because Saru had just smiled. Had truly, genuinely _smiled_ , an ability that he had never thought a man like Saru still capable of. So far, all he had ever seen Saru do that was close to a smile was smirk and grin maniacally whenever they were fighting.

But this, this was different. This was a true, genuine, bonafide smile.

And just the simple sight of this one smile made Misaki strangely happy, and for a moment he felt like laughing out loud.

_God, I haven't seen Saru smile like that since middle school…_

"I…it…" Misaki resorted to glaring down at the ground when he couldn't find anything else to say, his face red and hot with embarrassment. "It doesn't feel all that different…"

"Oh sure it does." Saru said and when he bent down to Misaki's eye level, the smile was gone and was replaced with his usual smirk. "You just got your first kiss stolen on your birthday by the bastard who betrayed you. Now how does that feel?"

Misaki glared at him. "Not fucking much, the way you said it!"

Saru chuckled before finally letting go of Misaki's hand and turning around to walk away, hands in his pockets.

And although Misaki wouldn't have dared to say it aloud or even admit that he had felt this way, but a wave of disappointment reared up inside him at the sight of Saru just walking away from him. And then all at once came the rage.

The fucking bastard had woken him up early in the morning, had almost made him destroy his cellphone, had knocked him out in their fight yesterday, had told him to meet him someplace he'd rather not go to (and on a time limit as well!), had kissed him, and had altogether made him feel strong bouts of doubt, anger, frustration and a complete confusing mix of emotions all because of a sudden and confusing series of events (and on his birthday too!), and he was just going to walk away like that?! And it wasn't even midday yet!

Misaki felt his body glowing with a hot, red aura as he bent down to pick up his bat and his skateboard, already visualizing a big and long fight that at least wouldn't disappoint him so badly and would distract his mind from things.

But right at that moment, Saru had thrown something grayish-black and roughly round over his shoulder at Misaki, whom it had hit squarely in the face.

"What the-?" Misaki said, forgetting his anger as he stared down at the object at his feet. Then, with a jolt, he realized that it was his beanie.

He quickly grabbed it off the ground and brushed off any dirt on it before placing it securely on his head, after which he looked up and aimed a practiced glare at Saru, who had stopped and was smirking at him. "You forgot that yesterday by the way, after I accidentally knocked you out. I didn't realize you had left it until you and Kamamoto had gone, though."

Misaki didn't know what to think at first. He just stood there, staring at Saru with that stunned expression on his face again.

And then Saru smiled again, that true genuine smile, and held out his hand towards Misaki. "You coming or what?" He said with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Misaki didn't know what made him do it, nor was he sure if he should have. He wasn't sure if this was the right decision to make and nor was he sure that he should trust him. But maybe it was the strange blooming feeling in his gut, or the strange urge that took him and told him to do so, but Misaki took that outstretched hand, and as they walked along the stone avenue that ran through the park, he felt that odd elatedness again.

But this time, he didn't need to wonder why it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and requested by i-know-what-you-want, winner of my 100-follower fanfic giveaway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
